A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is a flat panel display. With the development of science and technology, electronic products containing the LCD are developed to be light-weight, thin, short and compact, and have advantages such as right-angle display, low power consumption, a small size, and to be free of radiation, which allow users to enjoy the best visual environment.
A display having a touch sensing function is derived from technology for function diversity. Generally, touch technology includes in-cell touch style and on-cell touch style. The in-cell touch style refers to incorporating a touch sensing structure into an array substrate or an opposite substrate in the display panel, while the on-cell touch style refers to embedding the touch sensing structure between a color filter substrate and a polarizing plate. The In-cell touch style makes the display lighter and thinner and thus arouses more attention.